


Acedia

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Santas & Pecadoras [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Depression, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam Trevelyan, <i>acedia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acedia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acedia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644720) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #025 - the seven deadly sins (os sete pecados capitais).
> 
> Essa história usa, e depois rejeita, uma definição de acedia (preguiça) antiga que incluia "depressão sem alegria" e culpava a pessoa deprimida por rejeitar a alegria de Deus. Gostaria de deixar claro que não estou dizendo de modo algum que depressão é uma forma de preguiça ou que a pessoa deprimida é culpada por essa condição.

Cassandra entrou no quarto, e fez uma careta quando viu a escuridão quase total. Não deveria ter deixado Skyhold, nem mesmo para uma missão curta, não quando tinha visto os sinais de que a Inquisidora estava caindo aos pedaços. O peso do mundo é um fardo grande mais para os ombros de uma garota tão nova, especialmente uma que tinha sido jogada em uma guerra contra sua vontade e agora tinha recebido um título que não acreditava que pudesse honrar.

Miriam Trevelyan estava deitada na cama, escondida em posição fetal sob as cobertas. As cortinas pesadas bloqueavam a maior parte da luz solar, e nenhuma das tochas estava acesa. Cassandra se aproximou com cuidado.

“Vai embora, eu disse que quero ficar sozinha,” Miriam disse quando ouviu os passos.

“Sou eu, Cassandra.”

“Sozinha não inclui você. Eles te mandaram para ver se não estou possuída? Cullen já passou aqui para isso faz dois dias.”

Cassandra se sentou na beira da cama, não perto demais de Miriam. “Ninguém acha que você está possuída, só estão preocupados com você.”

“Porque acham que se eu ficar assim, um demônio da preguiça vai me tomar. Eu te disse, Cullen já conversou comigo sobre isso, e vivi em um círculo. Sei de tudo que a Chantria tem a dizer sobre depressão e sua relação com demônios da preguiça, e não concordo com isso. Você não precisa se preocupar, não vou dizer sim para nenhum demônio, não importa o quão terrível me sinta.”

Cassandra esperou que terminasse de falar. “Cullen te disse que você poderia ser possuída por um demônio da preguiça por estar deprimida? Então também vou ter que ter uma conversa com ele, é uma teoria antiga que nunca foi provada. Se você quer saber, também não concordo. Acredito que foi só um de muitos instrumentos para abusar dos magos nos círculos.”

Miriam espiou por debaixo das cobertas. “Então você não está aqui para ver se virei uma Abominação e me matar se necessário?”

“Nunca faria isso,” Cassandra disse, tocando o rosto de Miriam gentilmente com uma mão.

Miriam se inclinou na direção do toque, fechando os olhos. “Então por que está aqui?”

“Porque a primeira coisa que ouvi quando cheguei foi que você não deixou o quarto em uma semana, e mal comeu nesses dias. Estou preocupada com você.”

“Desculpa, não queria te preocupar.”

“Você não precisa se desculpar, me preocupo porque me importo com você. Tem alguma coisa que posso fazer para te ajudar?”

“Por favor não me diz que estou rejeitando a alegria do Criador, a Madre Giselle já veio várias vezes dizer que é tudo minha culpa, que estou escolhendo me sentir assim.”

“Algumas pessoas veem o Criador como um modo de recriminar os outros por coisas que elas não aprovam, e este talvez seja um dos problemas que a Chantria tem hoje. Não deixe que usem o Criador para te culpar por coisas que você não pode controlar.”

“Você sempre diz as coisas mais amáveis. Você deveria ser Divina, sabe? Assim você podia garantir que as pessoas não digam coisas ruins para os magos ao invés de ajudar.”

Cassandra sorriu carinhosamente. “Não acho que eles iriam me considerar, mas obrigada por isso. Apesar de que isso me tiraria de você, e nenhuma de nós gostaria disso.”

“Você realmente pensa assim? Sobre não querer ficar longe de mim?”

Cassandra a beijou na testa. “Sim, mesmo essas duas semanas foi tempo demais. Posso ficar aqui contigo?”

Miriam parecia envergonhada. “Você não vai querer isso, estou toda nojenta, não tomo banho faz uma semana.”

“E você acha que isso é muito? Uma vez quebrei ossos demais para lembrar, e fiquei presa na cama por um mês, e quando finalmente fui capaz de pelo menos me sentar, os meus ferimentos eram a parte mais limpa de mim.”

O sorriso de Miriam só durou por um segundo. “É diferente, você estava doente.”

“E você está doente também. Agora, acabei de subir essa montanha, e gostaria de me deitar. Você vai me dar espaço?”

Miriam se moveu um pouco, enquanto Cassandra tirava a armadura e a colocava na mesa de cabeceira. Cassandra entrou debaixo das cobertas com ela, puxando a cabeça de Miriam para o seu peito. Miriam se encolheu contra seu corpo, desesperada por conforto.

“Por que você está fazendo isso? Todo mundo age como se estivesse preocupado, mas então não conseguem esperar para sair correndo daqui. Eles agem como se eu estivesse a um passo de causar as mortes de todo mundo, mas estou tentando melhorar. Sei que tenho que me levantar e voltar a salvar o mundo, mas não consigo.”

“Porque eu te amo seria a resposta mais fácil, mas não é o único motivo. Já vi como as pessoas tratam aqueles que têm enfermidades na mente, e me surpreende que até Cullen aja assim, quando ele tem motivos para ser compreensivo.”

“É porque sou uma maga, não é? Uma das Encantadoras no meu círculo me ajudava a esconder quando me sentia assim, ela dizia que o Cavaleiro-Comandante acreditava que se a mente de um mago não fosse forte o bastante, ele seria perigoso demais para manter e deveria passar pelo Rito de Tranquilidade. Talvez ele estivesse certo esse tempo todo; talvez eu seja perigosa demais. Se a mente de Cullen começar a falhar, ele pode ser tirado de sua posição e não ser uma ameaça. Mas não tem lugar nenhum que você possa me levar onde eu esteja segura contra demônios tentando me tomar.”

“Não sei qual deveria ser a solução para isso, mas sei que você não vai ceder a demônio nenhum. Ter magia significa que você precisa ter mais cuidado, mas nós estamos aqui para te ajudar, e o Rito de Tranquilidade não é a resposta. Agora, vou ficar contigo por um tempo, e então nós vamos ir tomar um banho, e depois ir comer alguma coisa.”

Por aquele momento, Miriam se reconfortou por ter outra pessoa tomando as decisões por ela. Por ter alguém que a amava cuidando dela.


End file.
